Undo
by TouchFire03
Summary: "I thought it had been destroyed. He was supposed to make a pure wish!" "Things do not always go as we plan, Miko." CU. Modern Era. IY/YYH crossover. Sess/Kagome
1. Reset

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _InuYasha_ or _YuYu Hakusho_. They are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshirio Togashi for making such awesome works.

**Author's Note:** My attempt at a crossover between _InuYasha_ and _YuYu Hakusho_. Why? Because the settings match so well, I couldn't resist.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter #1:** _Reset_

.

.

_._

_"__**My Fellow Lords of the Demon Realm**__,_

_Many greetings to you, my brothers of the this world._

_A blessing has fallen at the feet of demon kind. And like a fleeting dream, we would be foolish to let this opportunity slip through our fingers. A gift of ancient renown has returned to the world. And with its power, we shall reclaim the realm that was stolen from us._

_Human World. _

_I, Lord Yuuden, send you this missive in hopes that you will meet with me in council. An interesting bit of information has reached my ears, and I believe you -- too -- shall be intrigued by this discovery._

_The meeting has been scheduled in two moons after receiving this message. It shall be held in the neutral lands of the Central Territories. Lady Asami has agreed to house the assembly._

_I eagerly await to share this glorious information with the rest of our kind. May we succeed in our endeavor,_

_Lord Yuuden"_

A rumbling growl filled the sun-lit office.

"Can you believe this guy?! What a grade-A idiot!" said the young man with a disgusted sneer. Harsh breath whistled between disguised, human teeth as the man folded his arms with a huff. Barely concealed claws ran through his auburn bangs, pushing the hair away from his eyes. Just thinking about the missive made his blood boil. That fool Yuuden couldn't really expect demons to agree to this... could he? _'Perhaps, the lower level apparitions will be interested. But then, the integrity of demon has diminished in last few centuries...'_ The young man snarled. Green eyes glared down at the letter in his hand before slamming it angrily onto the desk in front of him. The table let out a pathetic squeal under the force of his palm, rocking shakily on its four legs.

"I would prefer you not assault my furniture, kitsune," came an icy voice from across the room.

Looking over his shoulder, Shippo swallowed nervously. The mighty Daiyoukai stood facing one of the large windows, looking out across the cityscape. The pale morning sun reflected on the steel and glass of the surrounding office buildings. And like ants, the streets were already crowding with life. Hands clasped behind his back, golden eyes shot in the kitsune's direction. "Heh, sorry about that."

"_Hn._ See that it does not happen again."

"Ah... sure."

Turning towards the fox, Sesshoumaru gracefully crossed the space between them. Taking a seat behind the desk, long fingers lifted the paper in front of his vision. What was all the commotion about? Glancing over the message, one silver eyebrow rose into his bangs. And slowly, the sickening sweet scent of the doukasu filled the room.

Clapping his hands over his nose, Shippo leapt from his seat and scurried across the room. "Geez! At least _warn_ someone before you do that! Are you trying to kill me?"

"A fool," stated the daiyoukai. "What Yuuden seeks is impossible. Reikai will not permit it."

Shippo warily returned to his seat. "Forget Reikai! What about the other Cardinal Lords? Do you think they will attend the meeting?"

Dusting the remains of the message into the waste basket beside his desk, Sesshoumaru remained silent. It had been sometime since all the lords were summoned to one place. _'If you can call them Cardinal Lords anymore...'_ Those kingdoms were dead and gone now. Far too many centuries had past since the Lords of the Four Territories could claim such names for the land they roamed. Add the new way of selecting demon lords - that _horrendous_ tournament brought about by that ex-Reikai operative - and all the territory of demon world belonged to one being. And yet, despite the annexation of the territories, the passage of the titles persisted. He still claimed the title of Lord of the West, being the son of the last Inu no Taisho. And though he could not speak for the North or East, the ruler to the South sat across from him. The kitsune who, after the destruction of Naraku and the disappearance of the Shikon no Miko, followed him into the West and sought to become the warrior he could not be had he stayed with InuYasha.

And now, centuries later, the kitsune lay claim to the title of Lord of the South.

"The North and East are not my concern. What of the South?" asked Sesshoumaru. Threading his fingers on his desk, he waited for Shippo's response. The kitsune had not been a lord for very long. There were still things he needed to learn.

Straightening his shoulders, Shippo nodded firmly. "The South will be attending, if only to find out what he's planning. Yuuden isn't a real demon lord. He should know better than to try to claim something that he has not the power to. That's why he's attempting to take Human World instead of competing in the tournament. He's just a minor lord with too big an ego." He picked at a loose thread in his sleeve, snipping with a quick swipe of his claw.

Rising form his seat, Sesshoumaru gazed out the windows once more. This is why he missed the old days. When killing an enemy would not warrant trouble or place one in a detrimental position. Those were the good times. Nowadays, a demon couldn't have a battle without Spirit World breathing down their backs. But the past was past. And it was best to leave it there.

Sharp, yellow eyes leveled on the kitsune in the room. The stoic iciness of his gaze caused chills to race down Shippo's spine. Despite living with the Dog Lord, there was still a fearful respect the fox held for his tutor.

"Hn. The West will be attending. I must speak with Lady Asami."

"The whole thing is going to get out of hand if he's not taken care of quickly. You know that. _We both do_."

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow another Naraku to exist."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ogre! What's the meaning of this?!" shouted the toddler as he stood in his high-backed chair, waving a letter in his hand. Angrily gnawing on the pacifier, Koenma glared at the blue-skinned creature in front of him.

Rubbing the back of his head, George laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Funny you should ask, sir. That's a letter from Yuuden of Demon World. We think he's going to try to take over Human World."

"And why am I just now being notified of this!?"

"Well, sir..."

Leaping from his seat, Koenma rushed towards the door. The letter flapping in his hand, he had not realized it had been snatched from his fingers.

"It doesn't matter! Get in touch with Yusuke immediately! That boy has a meeting to go to!"

Frantically reading over the letter, George moved to block his boss from the large double doors. "But sir! The meeting isn't until two months from now. There's no need to rush Yusuke there."

"Orge! Don't make me hurt you! Get out of my way!"

"But sir!"

_"Move!"  
_

.

.

.

.

.

Without a moment's hesitation, her palms flew up and bright, pink light flared from her splayed fingers.

_'One would think that after returning to the future...'_ thought Kagome.

A frustrated growl escaped from between her teeth.

_'There wouldn't be anymore demons!'_

Her feet holding a wide stance, she kept her arms stretched out in front of her. Her muscles tightened, determined to hold her strong against the oncoming attack. Blue-black hair whipped about in the spiritual wind that encompassed her slender form, sliding past her cheeks and flowing over her shoulders. Storm-gray eyes held their gaze, narrowing at the malicious power charging towards her. Long, white sleeves billowed in the energy that radiated from under skin. And the loud snap of the heavy clothe from her hakama echoed in her ears as she watched the creature come at her from the shadows.

It was lava. The spiritual energy bubbled in her veins, trickling down her arm and bursting from her fingertips. Like a roaring flame, it lit up the darkened courtyard. Everything glowed with a brilliant pink; day in the middle of the night, her power continued to surge forth. Arching upward and around, a dome of reiki surrounded her steady form only breathes before the demon crashed into the barrier. The shrill _zing_ of claws rending against her energy resonated through the shrine grounds. It snapped and snarled, claws striking at the swirling magenta that protected the young miko. White froth spilled from its mouth as it tried to bite at her through the barrier.

Teeth clenched tightly, Kagome pressed her energy further outward.

_'The third one this week...'_

A low hiss slipping pasted its hideous fangs, the demon leapt away before it could purified.

Landing partially in the shadows, Kagome could barely make out its gnarled features. Not that she could have determined what sort of demon it was anyways. The demons of the present were different from the demons she had fought in the past. Despite having more human-like qualities, their auras were saturated with a bloodthirsty chill. '_But it's nice to know who - and _what_ - is attacking me,'_ she thought as it crept forward into the light. Mottled, purple skin glowed a sickly hue in the pink light. And like the many others, "Miko Magenta" certainly wasn't its color. Red eyes glared daggers at her from its crouched position. The large tusks protruding from it's mouth made its lips twist in a gross fashion. A high-pitched squeal erupted from its throat as it dug its claws into the cement. She kept her palms raised, not daring to drop the barrier in favor of picking up the bow at her feet. From her place across from it, she could see its muscles quivering, ready to pounce.

_'Not a chance, beasty_,' she thought, holding her place.

"Go away!" she shouted from across the barrier.

And suddenly, she knew she'd give anything to have her friends at her side.

The demon snarled, rising to its feet. Stuffing one hand into a greasy, pants pocket, it stalked towards her. A crooked grin pulled on its face as it pointed a taloned finger in her direction. A wicked cackle filled the space between them. The strange tusks caught the glow from her spiritual light, and Kagome could make out the dark color that seemed to permanently stain them.

A quick shiver chased up her spine. _Ew._

"_Foolish, little miko_," the demon started. Its voice was like nails on a chalk board. Screechy and shrill, it grated against her senses. Her barrier wavered slightly before holding once more. "Do not _think_ you can keep it from me. You practically _reek_ of it, little priestess."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, holding back the soft curse behind her tongue. And somehow, it was all starting to make sense. Why there were demons in the future. Why she could finally _see_ them for what they were - demons, disguised as humans in everyday life. All the pieces were falling into place, and the biggest clue was nestled deep into her abdomen once more.

What _other_ reason could this demon have to be there.

_It_ pulsed in her side, as if to call the demon to it - and yet, pushing the foul creature away at the same time. _'Why? It wasn't supposed to come back.'_ her thoughts snarled. The demon lurked in the shadows, searching for weak points in her barrier. Every now and then, she could feel his youki crackling against her energy. _'What went wrong! It should have been destroyed! It wasn't supposed to exist anymore!'_ Something had gone wrong in the past. A pure, selfless wish wasn't made. And that's why it returned, finding sanctuary in her gut. Kagome could feel the anger boiling under her skin. She grit her teeth as she slowly lowered her hands to her side, splayed palms curling into tight fists. The barrier shrunk, pulling closer and closer to her body. _'This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...'_ her mind whispered icily.

The roar of the demon's laughter filled the night. Perched in a branch of the Goshinboku, it sneered down at her. Long fingers gripped the bark like talons, kneading at the tree in sick excitement. With the energy closing in around her, the demon knew that now was the time to strike.

"You have it... and _I want it!_" it cried, leaping from its branch.

And finally, she snapped.

_"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"_

Pink energy erupted from her under skin, setting the shrine grounds ablaze. Hands fisted at her side, Kagome clenched her teeth as she rode out the waves of her power. It splashed against the sides of the house in tides of pink and rippled against the base of the God Tree, before spilling over the shrine steps like a waterfall. Storm-gray eyes glowed white as the power continued to flood her senses, buffeting against her skin. And surrounded in pink light, the demon shrieked as it burst into shimmering dust of purified energy.

Steadily, the brilliant light faded. Silence fell over the courtyard, save for the rustling of leaves and the soft chime of bells. The sky returned to a deep indigo and the stars glimmered from far off in the heavens.

With a tired breath, Kagome dropped to her knees, her palms flat against the concrete. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, hiding her face behind blue-black strands. Heavy breathes passed her lips as she sucked in the cool night air. Sitting back on her heels, she closed her eyes as her heart slowed to its usual pace.

"Why," she wheezed, greedily sucking in more air to fill her lungs. "Why do they keep coming?"

Pressing her hand to her side, she inwardly cursed. _'Why did IT have to come back?_'


	2. Blue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiro Togashi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter #2:**_ Blue_

_._

_._

_._

_Like something so innocent and harmless, the gem shimmered a brilliant pink in her bloodied palm. Kneeling in the muddy earth, Kagome's tired gaze drifted across the battlefield. The ground was torn with giant claw marks in several places from the Tetsusaiga's Kaze no kizu. The Hiraikotsu jutted from the corpse of a large spider demon. Carcasses of lower class demons littered the ground; they were all of what remained of Naraku's "great" army. The stench of blood and death and sweat seemed to fill the stagnant air. Clutching her free hand to her side, Kagome grinned as her friend's crowded around her. Miroku and Sango leaned on one another, arms thrown over shoulders as they staggered to remain standing. Kirara limped towards them, favoring her right foreleg as she brushed her muzzle against the taijya's arm. Approaching slowly, InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest with a confident smirk. Faces, smudged with dirt and blood, quickly brightened at the sight of the glowing marble in her palm. The excited lilt of their voices swelled as the miko held out the complete, purified Shikon for all to see._

_And standing some distance away, still pristine and brandishing the Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru watched with an air of triumphant stoicism._

'It's done,'_ she thought, closing her fingers tightly around the jewel._ 'It's finally over.'_ They went through so much, for such a tiny thing. And after all this time, who knew it could cause this much destruction. But it didn't matter now. The threat was gone. The enemy had been defeated. And the prize was tucked safely in her palm, surrounded by those who would lay down their lives to protect its guardian._

_And as the cheerful voices muddled together in her ears, the world suddenly seemed to tilt on its axis. The wet ground came up to meet her as she lay on her back. Familiar faces blotted out her vision, but she didn't mind. The muffled voices were a comfort, but her eyes lingered above on the vast expanse of sky. Arms and legs spread out wide, Kagome's smile grew as her hair pillowed her head._

_And as her half-lidded gaze stared heavenward, a fleeting observation drifted through her darkening senses._

'It's so...blue.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a castle.

What it lacked in defense, it made up in beautiful architecture. It was nothing like the angular fortress in Raizen's old territory or the sprawling city that was once Yomi's, but like it had been stripped straight from the storybooks. It held no malicious aura like the castle of the Four Saint Beasts; instead, it appeared to be surrounded by a pure energy. Stark white against a pale blue sky, the palace had been carved from limestone and marble. Its tallest tower seemed to spear the clouds. The great turrets glinted like diamonds in the sun. Vast walls of marble reflected in the early morning glow. Decorated with delicate arches and intricate curls, it gave off an air of wealth and prosperity. Flags of blue and gold rippled in the breeze, proudly bearing the crest of the Central Territories. The castle was carved into the cliff face, a garden of lush green gracing each level. On the lowest platform, shops lined the streets and vendors - human, hanyou, and youkai alike - showed their wears to the newcomers to the territory. And with each rise, there was not much difference among those who lived within the sanctity of the marble walls.

The Central Territories was known for its tolerance. It was the only place in Makai that connected with Human World so peacefully. Humans were welcome into the territory, so long as they did not torment the demons. Full youkai were permitted as well, if they agreed to not eat human flesh. And like both, hanyou were most especially welcome if they sought a more peaceful existence - away from those in Makai who would seek to harm them. A powerful barrier encompassed the territory, stretching beyond the castle walls and into the deep forests that covered most of the land. And before one could even step foot into the forests, one had to ask permission for entry from the Lady herself.

He had forgone the slicked-back hair for just letting his hair hang freely. Tugging at his collar once more, Yusuke wished he had pockets to hide his hands. Formal attire was just _not_ his thing. It wasn't something he was privileged to, and it was uncomfortable. Though the silk was soft and warm against his skin, the whole _wealth_ of the thing made him itch. His lips turned down in a scowl as he glanced at the kitsune, who seemed unaffected by the clothing.

"You should watch your posture, Yusuke," started Kurama, glancing at the slouching ex-Reikai Detective from the corner of his eyes. Also dressed in fine silk, Kurama had opted to be the more _diplomatic_ partner to accompany Yusuke on this errand. His lips tilted in a slight smirk as they followed a guard through the castle. "You're here to make a good impression and listen on Spirit World's behalf. Reikai does not have many demons who would help them willingly."

"Who says I'm doing this _willingly_? Tell me again why the toddler sent us on this mission?" he grumbled.

Kurama swallowed a light chuckle. "Incorrect, Yusuke. Koenma sent _you_ on this mission. I merely agreed to be the more... _level-headed_ of the two of us."

"Oi! Watch it!"

"It would seem Reikai has sent their little moles," came a dispassionate voice from behind. "Not that it will do them much good."

Turning to face the voice, Yusuke eyed the newcomer with a confident stare. _'Geez, if he isn't an ugly sight to behold...'_

Towering over him, a broad chested demon had his arms folded over his chest. Two horns protruded from his skull as ash gray hair fell past his shoulders. Sharp red eyes glared down at the puny ex-detective as a sneer pulled on his lips, revealing long yellowed fangs. With a box-shaped face, the tall youkai seemed to resemble a bull - beefy, brawny, and brainless. Large, meaty hands were fisted in the billowing sleeves of his coarse, wool top. A tattered, green sash wrapped around his waist and draped across his hips while the hems of his indigo pants whipped about his ankles in an invisible wind. Bone armor shielded his chest and looped over his shoulders, only to wrap around his forearms and shins like guantlets. And slung low against his hip was a battle-worn sword, dark splotches of blood marring the silver metal. As far as youki went, it wasn't very impressive. Just like every other low-class apparition in the Makai Realm, this demon - too - was lacking.

"And... who are you supposed to be?" asked Yusuke, unimpressed. Kurama shook his head before motioning to the guard to wait for his partner. The kitsune had no intention of getting lost in this maze of marble and limestone.

The large demon sputtered, his head rearing back in indignation. The gray mop on his head seemed to bristle like quills at the slight against his pride. And in typical male fashion, he retaliated. Baring his fangs, his voice thundered past his lips in a snarl. And for a second, Yusuke thought this beast of a demon would begin pawing at the ground like an angry bison.

"_I_ am Lord Yuuden, you insignificant whelp!" he bellowed, leaning down to snort in the partial-demon's face.

Yusuke grinned, rocking back on his heels. This was an opportunity too good to pass up. Kurama pressed his face into his palm and noticed that their guard was beginning to grow uneasy in their presence. _'This can only end badly,'_ he thought as the guard motioned for fellow soldier nearby. _'Very badly.'_

Placing a firm hand on Yusuke's shoulder, Kurama spoke quickly. "Yusuke, I do not think this is a wise decision. You do _not_ want to start a confrontation here. _Especially here._" The last part came out in a quiet hiss. It was never a good idea to start a fight in the Central Territories. Too many times had Youko already experienced the wrath of the guards - and the Lady - who defended their keep with great pride.

Brushing the hand away, Yusuke let out a raucous laugh.

"Relax, Kurama. Don't sweat it."

"But-!"

It was too late. Already, Yusuke was leaning forward to antagonize the big oaf. Inching away, Kurama located a place near the guards. He would let the ex-detective deal with this. _'Honestly, I tried to warn him.'_

"So, _you're_ the idiot who wrote that shit letter? Heh, you wouldn't know eloquence if it bit you in the ass," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Not that he was much better, of course.

Puffing out his chest, Yuuden drew his fists from his sleeves. His shoulders shook with unconcealed rage as his eyes flashed a darker red. Pure, unhindered youki began to seep from his pores as the ex-detective prepared for the worst. Large hands clenched at his sides before Yuuden tightly gripped the hilt of his sword. With a sharp tung, the blade came free from its place at his hip and the demon held it above Yusuke's head. Brandishing it like a club, the minor lord waved the sharp steel about with an angry abandon. The denizens of the castle shied away, ducking into the safe arches that lined the streets. The heavy footsteps of the palace guards seemed to echo in Yusuke's ears as he watched Yuuden cautiously.

"_You insolent fool! I'll crush you!_" he roared as he brought the blade down in a heavy arch.

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke charged his Spirit Gun.

But neither had the chance...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... and the sum of 2_x__2_ plus the sum of 3(x4 + 12) is equal to... equal to..."

With a defeated groan, Kagome pressed her head against her homework, silently praying that she could solve the problem through osmosis. _'Sometimes, I wish we were plants,'_ she thought with a tiny whimper. Was it too much to ask for something simpler? A socked foot kicked the wastebasket in frustration. Not that it mattered. For too long, she had neglected school to traverse the countryside of ancient Japan. And now, instead of battling bloodthirsty demons with purifying arrows, she combatted math with a Texas Instrument and a mechanical pencil. Despite all her hard work, struggling to catch up with her fellow classmates, it seemed almost pointless. She graduated with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, but beyond required schooling, Kagome saw nothing but an blank page. It wasn't until her mother urged her to take a few courses at the community college did she start taking an interest in her future.

But even then, it didn't seem like there was much to look forward to.

So, instead of focusing on the courses she had chosen, Kagome had taken to practicing her spiritual powers. Without Keade, she had no idea where to begin. And he was hesitant to ask her Grandpa about such things. He was already exuberant about demons and other historical relics. She didn't need to add priestess training to his agenda. _'Besides, Grandpa doesn't have much power as it is,'_ she thought with another sigh. Nevertheless, Kagome did what she could. Whenever she found the time, she would go into the deeper part of the forests that surrounded the Sunset Shrine to meditate by herself. She practiced making barriers and calling her powers to her fingertips. And yet, no matter how much she practiced, it never seemed enough. Sometimes, she found herself regretting not asking the elderly priestess to teach her.

_'And with the jewel's return, I could really use that knowledge.'_

She didn't know what to make of it. The gem that she distinctly remembered leaving in the past had found its merry way back into her body. And with it, a great expanse of power followed. Kagome feel it there, thrumming beneath her skin and boiling in her veins. And whenever a demonic presence was nearby, a spark seemed to travel through her body. It would overcome her, engulfing her in pure, blinding light. It was warm. It was powerful.

But it was _uncontrolled._

"I need to get some air..." she murmured. Pushing back from her seat, Kagome glared down at the page on her desk. She came to the conclusion that there was a special place in Hell for math homework; it was burning right alongside child molesters and people who talk in theatres.

It didn't take her long to slip on a pair of loose jeans and old sneakers, still caked with dirt from the Sengoku Jidai. For sentimental reasons, she refused to let her mother wash them. Five hundred year-old mud; the once white sneakers were now stained a permanent brown. She did not bother with a jacket. The weather was warm and humid and a short sleeve shirt was enough for this kind of climate. Grabbing her small backpack filled only with the essentials, Kagome departed the house with a hasty farewell. And as she took the shrine steps two at a time, she figured that today would be a good day to just wander.

Kagome had no idea _where_ she was going, but someplace where her math assignments couldn't reach her would be a vast improvement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SSSHHHNNNKKK!_

It took only a moment.

A well-planned, swiftly acted-upon moment, but that was all he needed. With both hands, he had halted the conflict before the two could even cross weapons. Like a streak of silver light, the daiyoukai darted between the pair. The thin metal of Bakusaiga squealed against Yuuden's sword, trapping the poorly-crafted steel in place. Spinning the young detective, Yusuke's arm was twisted awkwardly behind his back, cuffed in Sesshoumaru's clawed hand. And with a small flare of his youki, the skirmish came to an end as both aggressors slammed into the marble of the castle. The building seemed to groan softly from the abuse before it quieted once more. The citizens remained in the safety of the arches and away from the open street.

Yusuke sat up hesitantly with a cough, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. He shot the silver-haired youkai a dirty look before wobbly rising to his feet. Kurama was already at his side, informing him it was best he not antagonize _this particular_ youkai. For once, Yusuke held his tongue.

From across the the city street, Yuuden was also gaining his bearings.

Sheathing Bakusaiga at his hip, the inu-daiyoukai flicked a stray hair over his shoulder. Donning his ancient regalia from the Sengoku Jidai, there was an aura of propriety and honor in his stance. The long sleeves of his haori stilled as the his youki gradually receded. The Mokomoko-sama proudly trailed over his shoulder for all those present to recognize his trademark presence. Icy, golden eyes casually drifted about the two.

"It would be wise for the both of you to keep your tempers in check," Sesshoumaru stated cooly.

The hulking demon staggered as incoherent syllables made it past his lips. Never before had he been so publicly humiliated before. And the look the tiny daiyoukai was shooting him _dared_ Yuuden to retaliate. Clutching the metal in his grip, he returned the blade to his hip. And on trembling muscles, the minor dipped his head with a disgruntled greeting to the daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I am glad you-"

"Especially you, _Lord_ Yuuden," he continued with a glacial chill frosting his words. The evenness of his tone expertly hid his disapproval, but the inferno behind his gaze said otherwise. "_You_ called this meeting to order. Show some understanding of self-control."

Yuuden _choked._

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the two Reikai representatives. They both seemed to be of considerable power. His golden eyes scanned the one with dark hair, but his nose was able to tell him what his eyes could not. _'The boy reeks of youki_,' he thought. However, the smell of youki was permeated with the odor of human spirit energy. His mind drew the conclusion what his nose had; the boy was only partially demon. And from the way the boy was looking at him, his little perusal was not welcome. It mattered not. He got what he needed. The daiyoukai stored that information for a later date before moving his eyes to the other operative. With a slight sniff, he knew this one was familiar.

_Far_ too familiar.

The stampede of booted feet echoed over the cobblestone road, interrupting his silent investigation. Guards, bearing the castle's crest, swarmed the street. They amassed from the lower and upper levels of the castle. Spears after spear was attached to lances that were aimed at those at the cause for the disturbance. Yusuke and Kurama cautiously backed away from the sharp circle of metal with nervous glances. Yuuden scoffed, gritting his yellowed teeth. Sesshoumaru faced the guards, patiently for the one to reveal themselves.

He did not have to wait long.

The guards parted to let a single figure through. Built athletically, with chestnut skin and pale hair, a woman with bright blue eyes glared heatedly at the men gathered in the ring of soldiers. Dressed in a light azure haori and black hakama, her bosom was protected with thick bone armor. At her front, thick leather shielded her legs and hips, while a black belt wrapped around her waist to hang to the back of her ankles. Two katana strapped to waist, her youki swirled about her in a luminous aqua hue as it lifted the trailing ends of her hair. And in a girlishly brusque voice, acidic words dripped through her teeth.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?"

.

.

.

.

**End Note:** Slowly getting better at this, or I'd like to think I am. Just trying to get a better handle of Sesshoumaru's personality. Ugh.


	3. Spinning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _InuYasha_ or _YuYu Hakusho_. They are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiro Togashi. However, Lady Asami, Lord Yuuden, and random evil minions belong to me.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter #3: **_Spinning_

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping off the bus, Kagome adjusted the straps of her backpack.

The vehicle let out a burp of gas and rolled away, disappearing over the horizon.

She had decided to leave her destination to chance. So when she jumped on the train this morning, west seemed appealing.

Too bad she got on the wrong train.

Now, here she stood at a hillside station under a thick canopy of leaves somewhere in Miyagi. The azure sky stretched out for miles, sparsely dotted with puffy clouds. With the warmth of the summer sun at her back, she looked out across the rippling ocean tides. The air smelled of sea salt and wildflowers. The rhythmic wash of the waves was a soothing melody in her ears. Cicadas chirped in the caress of the breeze. Gray eyes glimpsed down at her bare wrist, silently wishing she knew the time. _Nah_. She sighed. Time was something she used to have plenty of. With the Bone Eater's Well, she had found a way to cheat the seconds. It had been something special. Something unique. But after returning to her era, the minutes seemed to move faster each day. Forced to fall back in line, Kagome surrendered to the community clock.

And yet...

Here, where the waves were the tic toc on the sand, time was unimportant.

Stopping at an opening in the grove, she peered out to where blue met blue. It was a shame it was midday; the sunset would look breathtaking across the shifting surface.

She found a clear spot on the roadside. Using her sneakers to brush away leaves and twigs, Kagome sat down on the cool gravel. She rested her chin on her palms and let her mind relax to nature's metronome. It made her wonder about things from before and things to come.

"It's been two years," she murmured into the breeze. Two years since the destruction of the evil hanyou, Naraku. Two years since she entrusted Inuyasha with the jewel. Two years since the well ceased to work. A wistful smile tugged on her lips. "And only a month since the jewel returned to my body." That's where mystery lay. She gave the completed Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha to do right by it. _So, what did he wish for?_ she questioned. She saw the way he looked at Kikyou, and Kagome understood he would never look at her like that. So, she yielded to the elder priestess, saying nothing but meaning everything. And somehow, she knew her best friend would be in good hands. The final battle had changed the resurrected miko. No longer determined to drag the hanyou-boy to Hell, Kikyou had mellowed instead to stand loyally at his side. Even though Sango's shoulder was a nice place to cry on, Kagome couldn't force Inuyasha to make _that_ choice. Not again. It wouldn't be right. And with palms outstretched, she submitted to the elder priestess and gave up the title of the Shikon Miko.

"But that doesn't explain why the jewel is still in existence..." Absentmindedly, she brushed a hand against her side. The orb gave a gentle thrum before quieting once more. "He couldn't have wished to become full demon. That was a goal he gave up a long time ago. It had to be something else." Bitting her lip, a thousand possibilities raced through her mind. _Did he wish for Kikyou to become flesh and blood? But... if he did, how would that be selfish?_ _Even so, how does one make a selfless wish? Is _any_ wish selfless?_ She dropped her face into her hands with a groan. It made no sense. Already, she could a feel a headache knocking against the back of her skull.

"Nope! Not going to think about it anymore!" she announced, leaping to her feet. "I'm at the beach. I _am_ going to enjoy myself."

Silently, Kagome wondered if the sand was as warm as it looked.

_At least I can follow the road back if I get lost,_ she thought, glancing down at the pavement beneath her sneakers.

Jamming her hands into her pants pockets, she began her walk down the slope to the beach below. From her place on the hill, the shoreline was vacant. The idea of it being a private beach never crossed her mind. Besides, there weren't any signs that said "No Trespassing." _Not a lot of people come here, I guess,_ she thought. She ducked beneath a low-hanging branch. Halfway down the hill and the sound of rolling waves grew. Excitement bubbled in her veins. A wide grin pulled on her lips with each hurried step. But as she approached the tree line, another sensation crept up her spine.

With baited breath, it was a feeling she was all too familiar with.

She bit her lit her lip to keep the curse behind her teeth. Clutching her hand to her heart, Kagome swallowed the thick lump knotting in her throat. _Something's out there..._ A twinge of panic coiled in her gut. Ever so slowly, she let a tendril of her power leak outward to spread its wispy fingers into the air around her. Pulsing at the fringes of her senses, Kagome could see the flickering presence in her mind's eyes. Dark and glowing like a flame, it burned a deep indigo. Tiny ripples of its energy brushed against her thoughts, curious with a hint of annoyance. And like a frozen fire, it made her blood run cold. _How long has it been there?_ she wondered, cautiously glancing over her shoulder.

About to push back against the cold flames, another aura blazed to life even closer. It overwhelmed the cooler indigo light, engulfing her senses in blazing, angry energies. Her heart hammered in her chest as the violent surge slammed against her mind. Kagome greedily gulped air into her constricting lungs. The earth quaked underfoot and she stumbled, grasping a nearby tree.

There wasn't much time.

Whatever it was, it was coming fast.

Steeling herself, she broke free of the woods as her feet sunk into the sun-baked sand. Kicking off her socks and shoes, Kagome ran for the water's edge.

If it wanted to attack her, it would have to come out into the open.

Whirling on her toes, she backed up to the ocean. Cool tides lapping at her heels, she threw down her pack as the thing drew nearer. The swelling energy was hot against her skin. Nervously, she looked about for an escape route - just in case. Frightened eyes hastily darted about the empty coastline. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!_ Surrounded by trees and rocky inclines, Kagome knew she was trapped.

Crazed thrashing drew her attention back to the encroaching attack.

The ground shook from the thunder of pounding feet. A bellowing roar echoed through the trees, and a dark cloud of cawing wings blackened the sky. Busted timber exploded from the forest, splintering into a thousand sharp pieces. A massive Oni barreled towards her, snapping and snarling like a rabid animal. Towering over the fallen trees, its long shadow spread over the over the shore. Rust gray skin hung loosely from thickly muscled limbs as it plowed across the sand. In a large, three-fingered grip, it savagely swung a club at least four times her size. Bulbous, red eyes narrowed to slits on its pinched features. And as it lifted plumes of sand in its wake, dark saliva dribbled from its gaping maw and a shrill screech erupted from its gnarled teeth. Its was grating, like sheet metal scraping together.

She couldn't fight the sense of déja vu. She almost expected to see a pale figure sitting on the Oni's shoulder, lashing a luminescent whip across its face.

_What a time to think about Sesshoumaru,_ she quipped.

Kagome leapt to her right as the club collided with the earth.

"What I wouldn't give for a foul-mouthed hanyou, a taijiya, and a cursed monk," she yelped. She pushed off the ground and dashed down the shoreline. Of all the demons she's dealt with since her return, this was - by far - the worst. She'd grown accustomed to fighting off minor youkai. Mindless, human-sized, slobbering man-eaters? Yeah, she could handle that. Give her a bow and a few arrows, Kagome could take them out with minor difficulty. But something five-times her size called for a little more firepower. Power that she couldn't control.

The Oni roared furiously, chasing after her with single-minded determination. Row after row of razor-edged fangs gnashed at her heels. Hot air - whether from the blazing sun or the foul breath of the youkai behind her - puffed against her neck. Wide, gray eyes glanced over her shoulder to see if the beast had caught up with her. Clawed fingers stretched out to grab her while she kept just out of reach. Clawed feet trudged heavily through the grit. The earth seemed to quiver with every ferocious step.

_What a time to be without my bow!_ Kagome pumped her legs faster, but her movements were sluggish in the deep sand.

It felt like she was sinking. The beach was quicksand and she was the poor animal trapped within. And in that moment, she was slipping. The ground came up to meet her. Her face landed in the pillowy beach when a black shadowed blotted out the sun. Rolling onto her back, Kagome gasped as the Oni lifted its club high overhead. Her arms shot upward, a shimmering barrier flaring from her palms as the weapon crashed upon it. The demon stilled, wrinkling its features at the uninjured priestess below. The mace rose from where it crackled against the barrier before slamming onto the dome of reiki. Kagome cringed into the earth, pouring more energy into the barrier.

She could only pray to Kami that it would hold. For how long? She wasn't certain.

_At least until I can come up with a plan!_ her mind screamed as her stomach fluttered in fright.

The club fell against the barrier time and again. Like a battering ram against castle doors, it met the glowing dome with mounting intensity. With every upstroke, the Oni appeared to angrily reach beyond the sky. But when the bludgeon smashed upon her, it rattled her bones. Clenching her teeth, she knew she didn't have much time. She could feel the blood leaving her arms. Tiny pinpricks of numbness started in her fingers and trickled through her veins. Her outstretched limbs were lead, solid and tired. Sweat beaded on her brow and dribbled past her temple. She twitched her fingers, but it was no use. _It won't be long now..._

But through the rabid churning of the Oni's aura and the violent impact against her defenses, that flickering indigo light flitted once more into her range. Gray eyes speared the forest edge. It was there! Darting this way and that, the blue light was quickly making its way towards the beach. It was small, but a smidgen of hope bloomed in her chest. Somewhere in the dense green, the indigo aura approached with quiet annoyance. Why? Kagome had no clue.

Cracks and fissures stretched over the arch. Chips of light twinkled and dropped onto the beach below. _Any second now._ It was glass, shattering. Breaking into a million, sparkling shards, the barrier collapsed under brute force. Tired arms dropped limply in the sand. A numbing tingle shot down her fingers. Her heart pounding fearfully against her ribs, Kagome could only watch as the Oni threw back its head to let loose a shrill cry. Disgusting spittle flew from it chapped lips and yellowed fangs. Crimson eyes narrowing, they speared her with a rabid hatred.

_I'm dead,_ her thoughts whispered.

Straining against the sand, she tried to lift herself.

There was nothing for it. She was completely drained. Her muscles were jelly Pure energy no longer streamed from her fingertips. Like a dry riverbed, not even a trickle of her power came forth. And though she could feel the pulsating aura from the jewel in her gut, it refused to lend her its power. A dark tickle of greed and wrath seeped into its energy, gradually tainting its light. Today, it was selfish.

Today, the Oni would be its new host.

The beast drew back its arm, waving the stone club high in the air.

An idea whispered in her thoughts. It was risk, but was it worth it? _The enemy you know versus the one you don't?_ Her mind was abuzz with worry.

Sucking in a greedy gulp of air, the words ripped from her throat. Desperate and shrieking, Kagome hoped they reached the ears of the nearing youkai in time.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please! Help me!"

.

.

.

"Well," the woman started. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Azure irises glared at the group of men trapped in the circle of spears. Pale hair fell over her shoulders as she approached, quickly flanked by two swordsman. With a feminine snarl, she immediately waved them away. She had no need for such petty defenses. Should these visitors desire a fight, she would _gladly_ take up arms against them. Yuuden's towering bulk stank of fear and anxiety. _Good, let him shiver in his hide,_ her mind hissed. Eyeing the teens suspiciously, the Lady moved to stand before the silent daiyoukai. Her lips twitched with subtly concealed glee. The dark-skinned woman had no quarrel with him. Sesshoumaru was usually on his best behavior while traversing her territory. To witness him caught up in such a disturbance had her questioning.

Bowing at the shoulders, she smirked at his simple nod.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she purred.

"Lady Asami."

The woman visibly relaxed. His tone, cool and detached as always, could not say the same as his eyes. His voice may sound uncaring, but his gaze held a tiny spark of respect for the oracle of the old world. It pleased her to know that the inu-daiyoukai would be present at this conference. When Yuuden had first requested to have a council meeting in her territory, she had been curious as to what it would pertain to. He informed her that he'd sent missives to the other houses of Makai; the minor lord hoped he would get a great turn out from his letters. Gleaning such information for the bull-headed male had been difficult. So intent on keeping his secrets, Lady Asami nearly turned him away. However, curiosity - and deep concern - changed her mind. Whatever the bovine was scheming, she would make it her business to know.

"How long has it been, my lord? Three centuries? Four, perhaps?" she began, threading her fingers together.

"Three hundred and seventy-five, to be exact."

_Always so precise. He's not so different from you, Inu no Taisho,_ she thought, hiding a gentle laugh behind her sleeve. It seemed it had been sometime since he last bestowed her lands with his presence. And though his great father may be gone from this world, it was nice to know that Sesshoumaru still honored their. Nodding, she strode past the Reikai representatives to stand before Yuuden. Her nose wrinkling, her lips curled back to flash sharp fangs.

"You have some nerve, _Lord Yuuden_."

Attempting to bow before the small woman, Yuuden yelped when she snared a greasy lock of gray hair in her claws. Asami gripped the strands tightly and dragged his face down to her level. Whimpers and apologies spewed from his dirty mouth, and the woman tugged harshly on his matted hair. Throaty growls mingled with her words as her eyes danced between blue and red.

"How _dare you_ show up late! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cancel this meeting and send the other lords home? How dare you waste our time, _vile beast._ King Enki is here, _breathing down my neck_, because I'm hosting your ridiculous assembly. Now, you _will_ get your ass up there and speak your piece. Or so help me, Spirit World will not be able to protect you from the Hell that I will unleash."

"Y-yes. O-of course, Lady Asami. I was merely-"

Snapping her fingers, three armed guards appeared at the bull demon's side.

"I don't care for your blathering. Move it!"

Yuuden gulped as he was escorted towards the upper levels of the castle. Exhaling loudly, the dark-skinned woman returned her gaze to the Reikai operatives nearby. She drifted towards them in a flow of fine silk and flaxen hair. Her balled fist pressed angrily against her hips.

"As for you two. I expected better from Koenma's boys," she snarled. "But then, he _is_ just a child. Surely he explained the laws of the Central Territories. Didn't he?" Her lip curled, displaying a pearly fang for the pair to see. Her youki lashed against their skin as they stuttered under her stare.

Kurama gulped, cautiously moving forward to plead their case.

"Your venom is unnecessary. The Reikai operatives are with this Sesshoumaru."

The stoney words of the daiyoukai cut through the demoness' displeasure. Glancing between themselves, shock mirrored on their faces. Yusuke hadn't recalled this tidbit of information during his debriefing. Of course, not that he'd listened to the raving toddler in the first place. Kurama, on the other hand, was surprised it was this youkai that was accompanying them to the conference. _More like we're accompanying him,_ the avatar thought with a shiver. A barely concealed whimper echoed in the recesses of his mind; Youko remembered this demon. And it obviously _wasn't_ a pleasant memory.

When the silver haired youkai first halted the confrontation between Yusuke and Yuuden, Kurama felt his body freeze against his will. Like when Youko prepared to take over his body, his limbs were heavy and pulsing with excess youki. In the back of his thoughts, the kyuubi shivered in place. It was as if the fox had been backed into a corner. Fur prickling and fangs bared, the bandit hissed through sharp teeth. Whether from fear or anger, the human portion was not privy to such emotions. But as the authoritative command flowed from the daiyoukai's lips, Kurama sucked in a nervous breath. The fox's snarls grew in volume, rattling ferociously inside his skull.

_What is your problem, Youko?_ the human snapped, doing his best to keep a straight face while he battled the kyuubi's rabid thoughts.

_I refuse to go with him! You can't make me,_ came its firm reply.

_Oh really?_

"You take responsibility for them, Lord Sesshoumaru? How unlike you." Asami stated cooly, placing a hand on her chin.

"_Hn_."

The daiyoukai cared not. It not for others to determine what was or was not like him. Several days before the conference, the 700-year old toddler contacted him. Disguised as a teenager, Sesshoumaru could not help but suspect a touch of foreboding fill his office. And when the teen mentioned an unpaid debt, the daiyoukai's lips turned downward. For permission to remain in human world, he was required to answer to Koenma's call should the need arise. It seemed that two-bit deity was ready to cash in that request. _How unfortunate._ Forced to keep the detectives out of trouble, Sesshoumaru let out a derisive snort.

He was no one's babysitter.

"I see," she replied.

Stepping forward and bowing at the waist to the she-demon, Kurama turned his attention to the pale youkai ahead. Already, Youko was spewing foul curses from his already foul mouth. The avatar paid him no mind. "You are the youkai Koenma said we would meet?" His voice held a hint of uncertainty. Having been sometime since he set foot near a demon who could contain their youki so confidently, Kurama could only be wary.

Nearly imperceptible, the daiyoukai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It matters not what the toddler said. Come."

His command left no room for argument. In a flourish of silk and armor, the youkai lord began his trek towards the council hall, fully expecting the two Reikai operatives to heed his orders. Sputtering, Yusuke fisted his hand at his sides. Opening his mouth to throw one of his trademark insults, a firm palm clapped over his mouth as another tightly gripped his shoulder. The dark glint in his comrade's eye made him pause.

"No, Yusuke. Not this time," said Kurama. Removing his hands from his partner, he made to follow the daiyoukai.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the hybrid grumbled under his breath.

.

.

.

"That fool!" the apparition cursed.

His day had gone straight to Hell. Leaping from branch to branch, booted feet vaulted him through the trees. He was a blur of black. His dark cape fluttered in his wake, black wings spread out behind him. Clutching the hilt of his sword, Hiei followed the path of destruction across the mountains. Downed trees, crushed stone, and wide footprints, he was tracking his missing partner. This _never_ happened before on previous patrols. No way was this in the job description. Just the same, he could do nothing but expect the unexpected. _Humans_ were the ones who trespassed into Makai, not the other way around. Besides, there were still plenty of demons out there suffering from withdrawal; not being allowed to eat your staple diet of human flesh did that to you. It made you _see_ things. Made you _do_ things.

And somewhere along the edge of the two dimensions, his partner - an Oni of the Old World, a time when demon and human world were still one - went missing. Well, not exactly _missing_.

_More like he charged into the mortal's realm in a mad fury,_ fumed the fire demon.

But why? Why did he suddenly go mad? Hiei chalked it up to hunger. The Oni probably smelled some injured mortal limping about in the woods. He shook his head. _No, that can't be it. Creatures like him don't have a strong sense of smell._ He rummaged through his memory, recalling a few snippets of conversation. Moments before the Oni disappeared into Ningenkai, the hulking beast asked if Hiei had heard a voice. The shorter demon only replied with a curt, "What are you talking about?" By then, it was already too late. The spiky-haired apparition wasn't expecting to be thrown to the ground as his partner took off over the hills. It was like something was calling him. As Hiei took to the trees, he could see the wild glow of the Oni's eyes.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

And as his partner's cries echoed across the mountains, closely followed by the sound of crashing waves, Hiei knew instantly where he was.

If he looked to his right, he could just barely make out the traditional architecture of Genkai's temple.

He sneered. "Great. He just _had_ to come here."

How long had it been since he last visited human world? _Since before the tournament_... Yes, it had been that long. Pausing, Hiei wondered if that idiot was still drooling after his sister. He hadn't set foot on the temple grounds in about a year and a half. A year and half since that weakling Enki came into power. Not that it mattered. All that he needed was in Makai. Power. Stability. And _her_... The apparition frowned. She wasn't supposed to be there, plaguing his thoughts during work.

It was a burst of pure light and feminine shout that drew his attention.

_"Somebody! Anybody! Please! Help me!"_

Like a bullet, he shot through the trees. Branches snapped against his skin and sharp leaves sliced his sleeves. The familiar scrape of his sword against its sheath rung in his ears. Tearing from the forest, he crossed the beach in no time flat. And as the shimmering dome dissipated and the Oni raised its club once more, he struck.

One. Two. Five. Ten.

Fifteen slices, and katana returned to its place at his hip.

In morbid satisfaction, he watched as chunks of ogre flesh dropped to the earth. Dark blood splattered across the sand in diagonal arches. Salted tides washed the shore, ocean fingers dragging the putrid substances out to sea.

"Feh. What a waste," he scoffed.

Now there was one less guard to do patrol with him. Forced to kill to protect a _human_. Somehow, it felt no different than working for Reikai. Enki's law - the one about _not_ harming humans - was seriously beginning to piss him off. If a human stepped into demon world, that was their own fault. The fire apparition frowned. No, it really wasn't. However, Hiei rather liked having the Kekkai barrier gone for good.

There was no way he was giving Reikai a reason to bring it back.

A soft groan entered his ears and he turned to face the human. Dropping into a squat, his arms hanging between his knees, he sneered. She wasn't much to look at. He never did find humans very attractive; weak, disgusting, annoying and useless, but _never_ attractive. Blue-black hair spread over the wet sand. Her skin was pale in the midday sun, dusted with particles and pink light. Her eyes were screwed shut as she panted heavily. Her fingers twitched, digging into the beach. And yet, it was the faint pulse of something within that had him keeping his distance. When she did not immediately acknowledge him, Hiei grunted loudly.

Opening a tired eye, Kagome sucked air into her lungs. She expected to see the Oni towering overhead. However, spiky hair and a frustrated gaze greeted her instead. Too tired to sit up, she turned her head to look for the beast that tried to crush only minutes ago. Her answer was scattered about in fat pieces.

She looked up at the one she assumed was responsible.

_"Ningen."_

Did he have to make it sound so bad?

_"Youkai,"_ she retorted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End Note:** Okay. Going to do my best to keep going with this. I don't want to make Kagome strong offensively. Not yet, at least. I see her as someone who has a higher defense than offense. So, she can make barriers - though she can _somewhat_ fight using the jewel's power - she can't do crazy sword tricks or take out an army by herself. I want to make her grow through the story; or at least attempt to.

I don't know how well you guys are versed in the YYH Universe. So, if you have any questions or concerns, I'll try to explain them. Here's a few to start:

_Makai_ - Demon World

_Ningenkai_ - Human World

Kekkai Barrier - A barrier put in place by Spirit World to keep demons out of human world. The original purpose behind its creation was so Spirit World could selfishly covet human world's resources.

_Reikai_ - Spirit World

_Enki_ - victor of the Makai tournament at end of the series, current king of Demon World

_Youkai_ - An apparition

Mazoku - Genetic hybridization with a human that only A-Class or higher Youkai can achieve. Extremely rare cases.

Also Lady Asami _will not_ be playing a big role. She's, like, obscenely old. I don't like it when OC's take away from the story. So, she's a minor character.


	4. Gravity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _InuYasha_ or _YuYu Hakusho_. They are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiro Togashi. However, I do own Lady Asami, Lord Yuuden, and any other little minions.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter #4: **_Gravity_

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kurama. Who is that guy?" Yusuke muttered. Hands jammed deep into his pockets, he leaned against a stone column.

After the skirmish with Yuuden, the pair had reluctantly fallen instep behind the youkai. He led them through the remaining markets and towards the master house. Passing through the grand doors, they stood in the circular foyer of the inner sanctum. Furnished with elegant screen panels, the room was airy and open. Based more upon negative space than cluttering an area, several of the panels were removed to reveal the Royal Garden. Surprisingly, the hybrid was able to keep his mouth shut the whole way. Something about the daiyoukai had him on the defensive. The hair along his arms still tingled from that small burst of youki. And unlike being near Yomi, he knew this demon was on a whole other level. Dark eyes locked onto the pale figure who was currently addressing a vassal of the castle.

A smirk pulled on the avatar's lips. Approaching Yusuke, Kurama peered at the Inu from the corner of his eyes.

"_That_ is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I know that much! I mean, why is he with us?" Yusuke countered before continuing softly, "And earlier. That little jolt of youki; that was some pretty powerful stuff. Come on! You know more than you're letting on. Spill!"

Kurama sighed, running a hand through his bangs. Glancing down at his shoes, he cleared his throat. Rifling through his memory, the familiar image of the daiyoukai drew them to the surface. He never had much interaction with the higher level demons. Prior to his rebirth in Human World, Kurama found no interest in the affairs of the nobility, finding it more entertaining to steal from them instead. And though he had a few run-in's with the Dai, he never stuck around long enough to get to know the guy.

Surprisingly, Youko chose to remain silent. _Curious..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the current ruler of the Western Territory-"

The halfling interrupted, "But Demon World doesn't have separate territories anymore."

Kurama coughed into his fist. A firm scowl marred his face.

And yet, a new voice interjected before he could continue his speech...

"Yes, but only thanks to your Tournament, little Mazoku. Lord Sesshoumaru lives in Ningenkai, just like we remaining Cardinal Lords. So long as we do not cause trouble and help protect the humans, we can stay there."

The pair turned in the direction of the new voice. Red, hot youki buffeted against their senses like a tide washing over their skin. Dressed in fine, blue silk, the youkai approached on leather-clad feet. His arms were hidden within his billowing sleeves. Just like many of the other lords, this youkai was also adorned in armor. As he neared in careful strides, he looked them over through curious, emerald eyes. He had a smooth face, seemingly frozen in the prime of his youth. Auburn hair pulled back, a few coppery strands fell over his shoulders. And yet, it was the thick train of five flurrying tails that set this demon apart from the rest.

"Of course, we aren't _that_ selfless," he concluded.

Yusuke slouched against the column, an irritated fang peeking from between his lips. _Just what I need,_ he sneered. _Another pompous lord bragging about what he's got._

"Ah, I see you were able to claim a place amongst them, Shippo," said Kurama. He bowed at the waist, a light grin appearing on his lips. Rising once more, the avatar extended a pleasant hand in greeting. "It has been too long, cousin."

Shippo smirked, throwing a friendly arm over the other red-head's shoulders. All sense of formality leapt out the window. Musing the teen's hair, the young lord let out a hearty laugh. "Of course it has! After hearing what that S.D.F. bastard did you, I sent out a search party in Makai. Of course, I hadn't taken the Human World into account. But I'm glad to see that you're okay."

They made quite the pair, conversing and chortling amongst themselves. It was difficult to point out the differences. They looked and acted like cousins - brothers, almost - if one truly studied them. A duo of tricksters, the foxes caught up on old times. Quickly rehashing his centuries, Shippo puffed out his chest at the gallant end of his tale. Kurama nodded every so often with a knowing smile; despite being away from Demon World, he had heard much of the kitsune who had laid claim to the Southern Throne. And though the young lord was several millennium his junior, it pleased him to know that one of their kind was striving towards the status of a Daiyoukai.

"But don't let me keep you, Kurama," Shippo started, taking a step back from his old friend. "I'm actually here to meet someone."

Kurama paused. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru asked if the South would be attending. How could I not?" A dark shadow fell over the five-tail's face, pearly fangs glimmering in a mysterious light. "I don't like the idea of someone threatening my home in Living World."

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, the pale lord approached the trio. Red and white silk fanning out in his wake, yellow eyes locked onto the fox lord. Back stiffening, Shippo slowly turned to face the daiyoukai. A tense silence fell over the group as their youki clasped.

_"Fox."_

_"Dog."_

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "It appears no amount of _training_ will remove those lessons taught by my fool of a brother."

"Hey! You said I was a good student!" Shippo barked.

"Mediocre... at best."

"Feh!"

_"Hn._" An invisible smile tugged on the daiyoukai's lips before he turned on his heel. Shooting a glance of his shoulder, his voice carried through the open foyer. "Come. The meeting is soon to begin."

And the procession began once more, now with another to join the ranks. Shippo and Kurama continued to discuss the days prior to the Kekkai Barrier while Yusuke grudgingly brought up the rear. He could only hope this _meeting_ wouldn't take as long as he suspected.

.

.

.

.

_Engulfed in shadow, everything was motionless. Time - a creature snared in the black ice of this empty world. Her senses dull, she was enveloped in a place of nothing. She was floating. A stagnant wind hung in the air. This place, she did not know. And gradually, tidbits of memory played across black room like a drive-in movie theatre. Images of battle and smiling faces. Moving photos of a gathered group, mixed with echoing shouts and laughter, ricocheted in the void. Steadily, it was all coming back. Recognition sparked in her still thoughts, dusting the cobwebs from the gears of her mind. The grid of things churning, bringing forth a lively gulp of air into the darkness. The lethargy passed, leaving behind a feeling of life and a sudden flush of warmth. The scent of fresh cedar and smokey incense tickled her nose. The pop and sizzle of the fire was a pleasant presence against her skin. But it was the gentle murmur of voices that drew her from the darkness. Hushed whispered wafted overhead while a small body pressed against her side. Blurry gray eyes peered down at the tiny child nestled on her belly._

_Fingers twitching, she twirled her nails his auburn hair._

_Wet emerald eyes looked up from her shirt as a hesitant whisper glided past his tiny fangs._

_"K-Kagome?" he whimpered, inching towards her face. Hands fisting in her sleeping pallet, he buried his nose in her hair._

_"Hey, Shippo," came her languid reply._

_"Kagome-sama?"_

_She shifted to lay on her side, resting her head on her forearm. Looking up, she smiled weakly at the dark-haired duo. Miroku leaned forward, hands resting on his folded legs, as he grinned down at her. Sango peered over his shoulders, a loving arm encircling his shoulders. The recovering miko noticed the lack of distance between them. A tickle of finality thrummed in her chest, leaving behind an almost bittersweet tenderness._

'They certainly make quite the pair,'_ she thought quietly._

_"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, moving a stray hair back into place._

_Moving into a kneeling position, Kagome gathered Shippo into her lap. Stroking the boy's tail, he leaned into her hold._

_"Sleepy, but I'm fine. What happened?" She couldn't recall what occurred after the destruction of the evil hanyou. Everything had gone dark._

_"We were really worried. You fell unconscious after getting ahold of the jewel," the slayer continued._

_Kagome nodded, looking towards Miroku. The monk nodded, agreeing with Sango's statement, before elaborating. After she had passed out, he had summoned Hachi to take them away from the battlefield. The group staggered away from what remained of the encounter, returning to the safety of Kaede's village. There Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and the elderly miko greeted them with open arms. The dark shadow that clouded the western skies had been vanquished. The time for war had passed. Now was a time for healing - for everyone. Even the pale demon lord. Sesshoumaru had stuck around long enough to ensure that his allies would not die in their sleep; though, he seemed to disguise it as looking after his ward - who was safe in perfectly capable hands. And when all seemed well, he left Rin in Kaede's care, taking a reluctant Jaken and Ah-Un with him. Sango and Miroku moved into a hut down the way from the miko's, taking sometime to themselves to bandage old wounds and look for new possibilities. The monk informed Kagome that Inuyasha hadn't left the hut not once since she blacked out at the battlefield. It wasn't until this evening, when Kaede summoned him away for some task or other, that he emerged from his self-proclaimed duty._

_Peeking towards the outside, she wondered when her guardian would burst through door in a flurry of red. He was always in a hurry where she was concerned. Rushing to return to the past; rushing to search for the shards; rushing to protect her. It brought out the wilderness in him. A tiny blush stained her cheeks at the thought before she quickly brushed it aside. The time for those emotions had long since passed. No longer did she vie for the dog-eared boy's attentions. _'Just friends. As it should be.'

_"What happened to the jewel?" Kagome asked, playfully tapping Shippo's nose. The boy swatted at her fingers, chiming giggles erupting from his mouth as nibble fingers skittered along his belly._

_Miroku chuckled. "It's right there in your hand. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."_

_She paused, finally noticing the tightly clenched muscles of her fist. Slowly prying apart her fingers, she beheld the gem of power. Tumultuous clouds of iridescent pink glittered within, churning like an ocean storm. Its energies dipped and swelled like inconstant waves, flowing over her skin like sunlight. It was still so hard to believe. The war was over. Her duties completed, everything felt at peace. All loose ends strung up and knotted, her purpose here was gradually drawing to a close. _'I suppose I have a few more things to do before I go...'

_Rising carefully from her pallet, she set Shippo down on his feet. Only then did she take note of the billowing red and white of the priestess garb. She could only assume her clothing had been filthy, and it would go against Kaede's good nature to leave her in soiled cloth. Brushing her fingers against the clothes, she moved towards her bulging, yellow pack. Nothing had been removed since she last checked it. Only her green and white uniform needed to be packed away before she could return for good._

_"Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered, taking tentative steps towards the young miko._

_Turning in a flourish of blue-black hair, the miko smiled sadly. Sucking in a nervous breath, her words came out choked and soft. "Well, I suppose... I should start s-saying my g-good-byes." A sniffling stutter ate at her throat. Storm-colored eyes twinkled with tears, droplets beading on her dark lashes. Wringing her hands, she plucked at the those strands of her robes. "I've... learned a lot since I came here. A-and I'm going to you - a-all of you."_

_"No, Kagome!" the kitsune cried, suddenly clinging to her hakama. "You can't leave! You just can't!"_

_The doleful downturn of her lips said otherwise._

_Reaching out, she tenderly removed his fingers from her pants. Her touch lingered on his hands before plucking him from the ground. She held him against her bosom, the thumping of her heart playing a rhythm in his pointed ears. His tiny claws snagged in her shirt, reminding her of Buyo. He seemed so small earlier as he clung to her for dear life. But that wasn't right. No, he'd grown since their first meeting. She had not realized it at first, but as she held him it became more apparent. When before he only reached her calves, he now stood to mid-thigh._

_Looking to Sango and Miroku, she combed her nails through his fiery hair._

_"Can you guys get Inuyasha and Kaede? I want them to be here when it's time." No point in dragging out tearful good-byes._

_It made leaving even harder._

_Hesitantly, the pair nodded, departing with a solemn aura._

_Holding Shippo, Kagome slowly returned to her pallet and placed Shippo in front of her, looking at him. Really _looked_ at him. His hair had grown, his ponytail coming loose at his blue bow. And soon - depending on however many decades would pass - that cherub roundness of his face would give way to a hardened, chiseled jaw of a man. He would be quite handsome when he was all grown up. She was certain of it. And now, sitting before his tear-stained face, Kagome could honestly say she had done him no justice. She had coddled him too much. But what else could she do? He was so young and so small._ 'Youkai grow differently than humans. How silly of me,'_ she thought with a thin smile. But it was something she did not regret. She gave him the love he needed and the warmth he craved. Opening her arms to the orphaned kit, she had made a home for him in her heart._

_And no other would dare take his place._

_"That's enough of your tears," she commanded, blanketing her sadness under the authority of her voice. "Come on. Dry your eyes. You're growing up, Shippo. I can't baby you forever."_

_Stifling his sobs, he peered up at her with wide, green eyes._

_Smirking, Kagome swiped away the glistening trails of his tears. "That's better. Now, listen to me Shippo because this is very important."_

_The kit nodded. Kneeling before her, his elfin ears were tuned into her very breath._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_The question caught him off-guard. And he could honestly say that he had no idea what he wanted to be. When it was just him and his father, he was only beginning to learn the basics of fox magic. Barely mastering his Foxfire, the Thunder Brothers had ripped away his future prematurely. Just surviving until the next sunrise had been difficult enough. Now he sat before his surrogate mother, speechless to her calm questioning. He had never had illusions of grandeur until she and Inuyasha came along. Her inquiry made him pause. What did he want to become? Some vagabond fighting for his next meal and living out the remainder of his days a lone wolf? Glancing at Kagome's kindhearted grin, Shippo shook those thoughts away. He wanted her to be proud of him. He wanted to hold his head high with pride when he spoke of his achievements to her. She would have no shame in him._

_"I-I want to be a... a great warrior," he started, uncertain. "And everyone will know me and respect me. I want to be powerful and elusive. Even more cunning that The Great Bandit, Youko Kurama!"_

_Kagome smiled. "Then strive for that. Make that your goal, so that when we meet again, you can tell me all about it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course! I won't lie, Shippo. I don't want to go, but my duty here is done. This place is no longer mine to call home. And even if I did stay, I wouldn't live long enough to see you become this great warrior. So become a strong youkai and meet me in the future." She touched his cheek, brushing the backs of her fingers against his skin. "But remember this: I'll be proud of you, no matter what you become."_

_The bamboo covering pulled back as four people silently entered the hut. Looking up, Kagome greeted those gathered. Shooing Shippo off the pallet, she rolled it up and tucked it in place by the other bedrolls. Her sleeping bag was already buried deep with her monstrous pack. Along with all the other items that did not belong in this time._

_And as the others kneeled around the fire, Kagome finally settled down in front of them._

_"Well then, I suppose it's time..."_

_She hoped she was about to do the right thing._

.

.

.

.

Golden light filtered into the alabaster atrium. The towering Doric columns that lined the western walls and decorated were with the kingdom's crest opened to sprawling palace garden. The air was filled with the fresh aroma of bellflowers and spider lilies. A soft sonata of water, trickling from petrous lips, resonated throughout the limestone hall. Brightly colored birds chittered about in the high, glass ceiling. And on silk cushions, there they sat. Gathered around a low mahogany table like stone statues. Some had horns sprouting from their skulls like sheep. Others were speckled with glimmering scales or delicate plummage. Creatures of questionable origin, they were a sight to behold. Dressed in nines, lords and ladies waited with waning patience. Sharp claws tapped a rhythm against the polished wood. Murmured conversations slipped past pointed teeth like the wind. The rulers of all the demon houses never came together at one time. And despite the meeting being held in neutral territory, the distinct odor of tension festered beneath the surface. Slowly, the seconds ticked away, and the assembly grew increasingly anxious.

"Where is he?" one voice grumbled.

"He's late," another snarled.

"A waste of time," came a twittered reply.

"Perhaps, it is something of value," purred another.

Suddenly, the oak doors swung open, and a figure - back-lighted by blinding white - entered the room.

A pompous smirk on his mouth, Yuuden sauntered into the long hall with his chin to the sky. Meaty biceps swung in his gait. His steps pounded against the marble flooring like a war drum. He leveled a stare at the other youkai. His grizzled mane slicked back and trimmed, he feared nothing from this court. A flare of bovine aura, Yuuden was the epitome of confidence. He was an ox - proud and stubborn. Altogether knowing he would walk away with these smug bastards kneeling at his boots.

Victory was assured.

"Lord Yuuden, Ruler to the House of Bulls," announced a castle caller before stepping back into the shadows.

The gathered royalty rose from their seats, as obligated at any council meeting, before dipping their heads in mutual respect. No one demon was permitted to appear stronger than another. Individuality aside, they were an assembly of greatness. No summons had ever been able to call all of the royalty of Makai to one place. Those who attended were ranked as some of the strongest in Demon World. At the head of the table sat King Enki, current king of this realm. To his right, Lady Asami and Lord Mukuro. And to his left, Lord Yomi and Lord Sesshomaru. And the seats expanded from thus. Kurama and Yusuke sat between Yomi and Sesshoumaru, with the dark-haired detective being closest to the inu-daiyoukai. Shippo sat to Sesshoumaru's right. Other house rulers lined the table - panther lords, bird ladies, and so on - until, at the other end of the table, Lord Yuuden stared down the lucky king.

From his place at the table, Lord Sesshoumaru watched the introductory procession with disinterest. Clawed-fingers steepled, he waited for the meeting to get underway. Such fanfare was unnecessary. Yuuden was anything but worthy of the title of lord. His youki hovered dangerously above the line of mindless beast. He and the bloodthirsty Oni shared the class of incompetent, and stupid.

His hand twitched as the bull took the head seat with conceit.

"Keh! What's he all smiles about?" snapped the dark-haired detective.

Golden eyes glanced over the boy, giving into his ever present flicker of curiosity. _Yusuke Urameshi..._ whispered the Dai's thoughts. Tuning out the rest of the detective's garbled bellyaching, Sesshoumaru turned his attention inward. He had heard much about the rising Spirit Detective. From how the boy stopped Rando in Ningenkai to competing in the Dark Tournament and finally ending his career in Makai with the Demon Unification Tournament. _He knows how to cause a ruckus_. Sesshoumaru 'hn'ed quietly. Yusuke was brash and crude. Spewing foul words, the resemblance was _uncanny_. The bright-eyed glare. The arrogant smirk. That cocky swagger. And that fight-first-talk-later charge. It was all there. Perhaps he lacked the white hair and trademark yellow eyes of the Inu clan, but it could be found - if one looked hard enough.

_Inuyasha..._

"You would do well to pay attention, ex-detective," commanded the daiyoukai.

The teen paused, having been caught muttering something about annoying toddler's and mute demon lords.

Clenching his teeth, Yusuke rounded on the pale youkai. Ever since he followed the demon lord into the castle, he'd felt like dirt under those pristine, leather soles. And he couldn't figure out _why_. It had nothing to do with him serving with Reikai; that part of his past was behind him, and it seemed the rest of Demon World had put it there as well - or so he'd like to believe. No, it had something to do with who - or _what_ - he was. That curious condescending look. Human World be damned if he didn't get his answers. Yusuke slammed his fists against the dark tabletop, rattling tea cups and fine china. The already soft murmurs quieted to a hush. Multi-colored eyes darted to the sudden disturbance, jumping between the indignant youth to the stoic demon lord.

Kurama reached forward to grab the hybrid's attention, only to have him shaken off.

To Sesshoumaru's right, Shippo watched the interaction with growing amusement. Like the daiyoukai, he too could see the similarities. It was only a matter of time before the sparks began to fly. It couldn't be helped. A moth to the flame, it was almost expected when the Dai began patronizing the boy. And though the green-eyed fox had read over their files, he was still curious as to how the detective would respond.

"Look! You're really starting to piss me off!" the Mazoku snarled, flashing his fangs at the inu. "I don't like how you're talking to me. And if you don't watch yourself, you'll be answering to my fists."

Raizen's blood roared through his veins. His skin itched; the tribal marks of his father glowing faintly on his body. Glaring down at the daiyoukai, Yusuke could feel the tightening of his muscles. His inner demon cried out, shrieking for the inu's flesh. It rung in his ears, shrill as a banshee.

All eyes rested warily on the silent lord.

In a snap of movement, slitted eyes zeroed onto the boy. Rising to his full height, he left the Mazoku no time to think. Black hair snared in his deadly grip, Sesshoumaru yanked sharply on the nape of Yusuke's neck, twisting his head back and to the side. The boy yelped, but the cry fell on deaf ears. Maroon markings darkening on his cheeks, tendrils of youki thrummed beneath the inuyoukai's skin.

He'd _had it_ with the whelp. Priding himself in his infinite patience, it seemed there was only so much bitching and whining even he could take. He chalked it up to old age. _Or, perhaps not giving Inuyasha the many beatings he deserved._ The detective had become incessant, complaining his whole way to the castle. Yes, if the dai had the chance, he would dump the useless brat in the darkest pits of Makai. The caged beast - the slobbering, drooling, rabid _dog_ within - wanted nothing more than to slice the pup's throat and spray his blood across the alabaster walls. _Let the S-Class deal with his mouth!_ His beast snarled. None had dared to speak to him like that!

At least, not in the last 500 years.

"You dare bare your milk teeth at me, _halfling_." Sesshoumaru tugged harder on his hair, a thrill raced through his gut as another bone-shattering cry flew from between Yusuke's teeth. "Let me inform you. _You _are here solely because of that fool toddler. _However,_ when in my presence, _you will_ act accordingly."

A multitude of voices shattered the silence all at once. Several lords bolted from their seats, pleading that the pale inu put the boy down. Others demanded he pass the young Mazoku their way; they were still furious over losing their territory in his ridiculous tournament. Yomi and Kurama watched soundlessly from the side, the avatar biting his tongue to keep from tearing the two apart. Yomi's firm hand on his forearm solidly rooted him in place. Shippo folded his arms across his chest, paying the pair no mind. It would all play out soon enough.

Enki's roaring tone resonated through the stone hall, calling the attention of all those present. Wide hands splayed on the table top, he glared at Sesshoumaru from his place at the head of the assembly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, surely you understand the meaning of _decorum_ in these lands," the blood-colored king snapped.

The daiyoukai paused. Frigid eyes lingered on the ogre. There was little to fear from this demon. He was only king by fortune's hand; though, that did not boast a good image for the _rest_ of Demon World. What could Enki hope to achieve in chastising him? Yellow irises flickered around the table. And yet, the idea of Makai and Reikai mounting an attack against him should he break that already unstable treaty was not a pleasant thought either. _Another time then..._

With a derisive sniff, Sesshoumaru dropped the brat back into his seat. The inu gracefully drifted back into his seat, catching the humorous glint in Shippo's eyes.

"Silence, fox."

And steadily, the room returned to some meaning of peace. Smoothing out their finery, all eyes shifted to the bull at the end of the table.

Yuuden rose from his place, folding his arms behind his back. His chest puffed out, his raucous voice boomed through the atrium.

"Fellow mazoku, I have summoned you here for a single purpose. A purpose centuries in the making. To bring about the end of Spirit World and the tyranny we have suffered while under their thumb," he started, curling a fist in front of his audience. A clamor of words erupted from the table, but the bovine quieted them with a raise of his wide palm.

"Some of you may say that they can rule us no longer. With the Kekkai Barrier gone, we are free to come and go as we please. However, do not be surprised if it is a trap. They have done it before. _They can do it again._.. For too long, they have kept control over the bountiful resources of Ningenkai. Too long have they barred us from our rightful territories - to walk amongst humans as we once did. Spirit World has gotten fat and lazy off the goodness of the humans. Centuries ago, there was no problem. They scoffed and turned a blind-eye to the man-eaters and mercaneries.

"... But something changed that. They discovered something in living world that they did not wish to share with us. A _gift_, created by those simple mortals, that could turn the tables against Reikai. And that is what they feared. Should we hold even a fragment, it would grant us with strength unimagined. Were it only in our hands, things _would be much different_."

"And what is this gift you keep mentioning?" asked Yomi, threading his fingers in his lap.

All six ears trained on the robust lord at the end of the table. The dark-haired youkai's interest was piqued. Whatever this 'gift' was, surely it could bring about the revolution he had designed prior to Urameshi's grand faux pas.

The tournament did everything to thwart Yomi. Throwing Demon World into mass chaos, disbanding the remaining rulers, and leaving bureaucracy to chance, the ex-detective murdered all of his careful planning. Energy completely maxed out, Yomi was quickly defeated after his battle with Yusuke. It had been a disgrace. A powerful lord - one who had climbed and struggled through the throng to stand equal to Raizen and Mukuro - did not deserve such tarnish on his reputation. However, with his son, Shura, excelling in his training, they would make a formidable pair in the next tournament. _Although, that may not come to pass if Yuuden is scheming something,_ thought the blind lord. _And perhaps, I can glean more from this fool._

Yuuden smirked, all too pleased to oblige.

"It was said to be created by a miko of great power."

Sesshoumaru and Shippo suddenly shared an unsettling glance.

"Crafted from her very soul, a gem of power was born. Trapped in a never-ending battle within, neither the miko nor the youkai ever overpowering the other. Only a wish could tip the scales. This treasure was called the Shikon no Tama - the Jewel of Four Souls. And as one such youkai nearly achieved his wish, a motley crew rose against him. Human, Youkai, and Hanyou - missionaries of Spirit World - came forth to halt his plans of a Demon Kingdom. A predecessor to this very cause, he is the youkai we strive to be and surpass. The Great and Terrible:

Naraku."

.

.

.

.

**End Note:** This one took longer than I expected. I actually posted this on Dokuga a while back, but I finally got around to posting it here on . Sorry it took so long. There was a bunch more written, but I felt like it wasn't up to par with everything else. So, I'm going to save that part for the next chapter. Actually, there's probably some editing that needs to be done with this one as wel... FFFFF-!

_S.D.F._ - Spirit World Special Defense Force (usually just referred to as the "S.D.F." for simplicity's sake). I'm going by the anime where in the Chapter Black Saga, one of the SDF mentions chasing and injuring the Spirit Fox (Yoko Kurama).

_Lord Yomi_ - One of the demon lords from "The Three Kings" saga of YYH. Blind and excellent at using his extra senses, Yomi was a bandit with Youko Kurama prior to losing his sight.

_Lord Raizen_ - Yusuke's ancestral father. He was one of the demon lords from "The Three Kings" saga of YYH. He slept with a human woman, impregnating her with his child, and he swore never to eat human flesh ever again. He died of starvation.

_Lord Mukuro_ - One of the demon lords from "The Three Kings" saga of YYH and the only female demon of the three. Beaten and abused, Mukuro is suspected to be the cruelest of the three lords.


	5. Bare Foot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. They are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshirio Togashi respectively. However, Lady Asami, Lord Yuuden, and any evil minions belong to me.

.

.

.

**Chapter #5:** Bare Foot

.

.

.

The first thing she noticed was the sound of a deer-chaser. It's rhythmic clack subtlety jarred her from sleep. _'But… why am I sleeping?'_ The scent of incense filled the air. Some sort of fig aroma hanged overhead. But it was the grit of sand that coated her tongue that disturbed her the most. The last thing she remembered was the beach. The sunset warming her skin. And… gradually, her eyes opened.

Taking a moment to look around, she drew a blank.

"Where… am I?" Kagome muttered.

The room was pretty much empty. Tatami and wood flooring, sliding doors, old-fashioned lamps, and a statue that looked like it belonged in a temple. She _definitely_ wasn't at the beach anymore. _'And I'm not at home…'_ Kagome sat up carefully, drawing back the bedding. How did she get here? Did someone find her? Suddenly, it all came back to her. An ogre on the beach. Running for her life. The unmistakable sound of a blade slicing through flesh. And the short man who rescued her. No, a _youkai._ But, why did it save her? There were only a handful of Youkai that knew of her, and even fewer would bother saving a human. _'That still doesn't answer how I got here.'_ She groaned, running her fingers through her bangs. Great, now she was giving herself a headache.

"I see you're awake. Get enough beauty sleep, girl?" came a gravely voice.

In the light of the doorway stood a small woman. Asmall, elderly woman. Pink-grey hair fell just below her shoulders. And an '_I don't give a damn'_ look pulled on her wrinkled face. She did not look like the type of woman to mince words. Or very patient.

"Uh," Kagome faltered. From her place on the floor, she bowed awkwardly. "I'm all right. Thank you… for letting me rest here, I think."

"Hn. You're lucky it was Hiei who found you," the old woman groused. Drawing out a packet of cigarettes from her robes, she flicked it to life. She took a hearty draw from the stick before continuing. "Otherwise, you'd be demon chow right now."

The girl paused. "H-Hiei?"

Was that the name of the youkai who rescued her on the beach? She could not recall him exactly. His face had been shrouded in shadow, but the brush of his youki had been undeniable. Even more curious - why did _he_ not try to kill her? Weren't all of the demons out to get the Jewel? Surely he must have sensed it as well. It just… didn't seem right.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Kagome nervously fiddled with her sleeve. The old woman seemed content to ignore her in favor of her cigarette. Every now and then, the young miko would look over at her. Was she waiting for something? Was she trying to get her to talk? Kagome wasn't quite certain. She nibbled her lip, fisting her hands in the bedding.

"So, do you have a name?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Um, yes. I'm Kagome," she muttered. "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"Heh. Rude kids. No better than that dimwit apprentice…"

Apprentice? This woman had an apprentice? Well, that seemed right. She did look fairly old. _'Wait, she thinks I'm a dimwit?'_ Kagome gasped, glaring at the old woman. And _she_ called _her_ rude.

"I am Genkai, and this is my temple," the elderly woman continued. Taking a long drag on her cigarette, she let out a plume of smoke. She seemed to be stalling. Genkai snuffed out the stick in the dirt outside. "Kagome… want to tell me about that strange power you have?"

.

.

.

_"Naraku?_" hollered Shippo, bolting from his seat. Talons dug into the tabletop, leaving deep marks in the mahogany. "Are you fucking nuts? That hanyou was insane!"

The redhead was furious. He may have been a child at the time, but he hadn't been ignorant. Traipsing across Feudal Japan, Shippo witnessed the atrocities committed by that vile abomination. Villages decimated in his wake and clouds of miasma poisoning the air, it had taken decades for Japan to heal. No place had been untouched by the evils of Naraku. But to have someone actually _praise_ that very monster made his blood boil. Had history not been documented properly? He could swear that Naraku had been depicted as the villain.

At least, the humans had...

The room sprung into a frenzy of many voices. Several seemed to mutter in hushed tones at the blatant adoration for the late hanyou. Others looked on with curious glimmers in their eyes. Some had never been around to witness the utter destruction the tyrant wrought. Only hearing tales of Naraku, they appeared truly interested in Yuuden's point.

"Naraku? You mean THE Naraku? How will he serve your purpose? As you said, he was defeated centuries ago," noted Yomi. "A dead youkai is a useless youkai."

Yuuden's smirk told tales. "There is no need for concern. He was quite crafty in his ways. To believe a youkai of his caliber could be defeated so easily was the first foolish mistake made by his executors."

Yomi, silent, suddenly seemed intrigued.

Down the long table, the dog lord clenched his teeth. _How dare this fool make a mockery of all we sacrificed!_ Sesshoumaru tensed, glaring coldly at the bovine. The way he blindly worshipped the half-breed made the feeling churning in his gut all the more unsettling. Five hundred years ago, he fought against Naraku alongside Inuyasha and his pack. The battle had not been easy. Even with Bakusaiga eating away at that hanyou's body, the struggle had continued for hours until they discovered that their true enemy was none other than the jewel itself. The malignant energies pulsing from within it had made even his hair stand on end. It was only too fortunate that the miko had discovered her real power and was finally able to purify that evil marble.

Shippo sneered.

"Obviously you weren't there 500 years ago or you would know that Naraku was truly defeated. He ain't coming back!"

The bull lord shook his head, chuckling low in his throat.

"Incorrect, Southern Lord. One needs only to make the proper wish and the sleeping power within the jewel will waken. It all depends upon the polarity of the wish. Dark or Light; Good or Evil."

Yusuke frowned. He wasn't really following what these demons were arguing about. From what it sounded like, there was some bad dude named Naraku who got his ass handed to him centuries ago. Shippo seemed to be adamant in the belief that this 'Naraku' was as good as dead. However, Yuuden didn't think so.

"What purpose would it serve to bring back Naraku?" he muttered.

Shooting a glance at his partner, the avatar shrugged.

"Youko was alive at the time, but he says that he did his best not to get involved. Says he had better things to do," Kurama explained.

"Sounds like something a bandit would say."

All around, the shouting continued. The cat clans bickered amongst themselves while the birds chirped about with ruffled feathers. The higher-class Oni seemed to have digressed to slobbering insults and cursing alliances. Mass chaos ensued as the noise level rose. The air was thick with immense amounts of jyaki. It was a power struggle. Tensions were high. Who knew that the potential revival of a madman was enough to send a council of demons into a frenzy.

"Lady Asami?"

Looking up from her fists, she shot the red king an inquisitive look.

Enki slouched, his heavy shoulders weighing forward. He had long since given up on keeping things in order. This meeting had gone straight to Hell in a hand basket. It was too late to rein it in. At least, he didn't think he could. That didn't mean he would not try. Pushing up from his seat, his bellowing voice drowned out the swelling arguments.

_**"Silence!"**_

The room went utterly quiet.

Coughing into his fist, Enki continued.

"As it seems there are several opposing viewpoints" - he shot Shippo and Yuuden meaningful glares - "I believe now is the time to call this assembly to recess. Lady Asami has kindly permitted the Southern Hall to be used by any interested in Yuuden's goal. The second session is not mandatory. However, as current ruler of Makai, I ask that my only law be followed. No mischief in Human World. To persue this goal will not only alienate you from Demon World, but will bring the SDF knocking at your doors. If you are certain that is the path you wish to take, I will not take those faults upon myself."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed.

Those gathered exited the hall. However, those who were interested in Yuuden's proposal followed him to the Southern Hall. Of those followers, Lord Yomi was among them. Kurama bristled. If Yomi chose to side with Yuuden, then things were definitely going to become very difficult.

Away from the opposing idea and in a separate room, the team of four congregated.

Yusuke didn't wait.

"All right, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Who is Naraku? What is this Jewel? And why the hell is it such a big deal?" By the time he finished his tirade, the Mazoku was breathing heavily. He was sick of being left in the dark. A little backstory would have been appreciated. Folding his arms over his chest, he sent a pointed glare in Sesshoumaru's direction. "I mean, not all of us are as old as dirt and were around when this happened."

Sesshoumaru sniffed, turning away.

Sighing loudly, Shippo shook his head. It seemed that it was his duty to enlighten the ex-Spirit Detective.

"Relax, Yusuke. I'll explain…" And he did just that. He went back to the beginning - the very beginning. Shippo did his best to explain how the Jewel was created, who Naraku was, and why Naraku desired it so much. Yusuke - and Kurama, surprisingly - listened with rapt attention and awe. It took a little more than an hour, but in the end, Shippo was fairly certain that he covered it all. "So, any questions?"

Kurama stepped forward. "One thing continues to concern me," he started. "You say the Jewel disappeared after this… _Inuyasha_ fellow wished upon it. Then, why does Yuuden believe it still exists?"

"There in lies the problem."

All eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai clenched his fists, the only visible sign of his frustration. The mere thought of Naraku's return made him sick. He had no doubt that, if given the opportunity, Yuuden would attempt to resurrect the blasted hanyou. He mustn't get that chance. There was too much at stake now. Even more than in the past. Not that Sesshoumaru was particularly fond of humans, but he had become more tolerant of their existence. No, now he was more concerned with how humans would react to the presence of youkai. Knowing mankind, they were bound to go into a frightened frenzy and call out all of the stops. Tanks, machine guns, fighter planes, missiles, bombs. Humankind would not stop until the threat to their livelihood was totally wiped out.

And Sesshoumaru did not look forward to going extinct.

Whirling away in a flurry of silk, fur, and hair, Sesshoumaru headed for the door. There were questions that needed answering. And the only ways he could get answers was to find a source.

Shippo piped up, meeting the daiyoukai at the doorway. "Where are you going? We have to come up with a plan."

"To confirm my suspicions." The Western Lord replied, hand on the doorknob.

"Then, what should we do?"

Sesshoumaru huffed. "Are you not the Leader of the Southern Lands? Surely you know _who_ to contact and how to continue. I shall return momentarily."

Shippo was not given another chance to stop him. The dog-lord was already out the door and down the hall. The kitsune shook his head. How were they supposed to figure out how to stop Yuuden if Sesshoumaru insisted on doing things his own way? Striding back to the others, he wondered if they had any idea how to go about this. Sure, Shippo was a Cardinal Lord, but he had never led an army. He'd gained his position through sheer luck. He won the fight against the previous Southern Lord by the skin of his teeth. It's not that he was a terrible warrior. _'I was too young to take part in the wars with Sesshoumaru,'_ he thought sourly. He had missed out on several life-changing opportunities due to his youth. But with a potential war at his doorstep, there was no time to hesitate.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Yusuke.

Shippo frowned. They had to act now - while Yuuden's influence was still weak. If he gained too many supporters, then battle would become difficult. Alliances would be called into question, and demons who had never been involved before would awaken to the call to power.

Kurama hummed. "Perhaps we should inform Koenma of this. He would like to be informed about such things."

"And maybe he knows of any strange energy readings." Yusuke supplied.

Shippo nodded. "Then that's what we'll do."

.

.

.

Kagome gulped nervously. A cold sweat broke over her skin and down her back. _'Strange power…'_ Could this Genkai sense the Jewel radiating under her skin? She didn't think humans would be drawn to it. At least, not in the future. Heck, most humans didn't even know the story of the Shikon Jewel. _'So why is she interested?'_

She tried to play it off. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Genkai sneered. "Don't lie to me."

Kagome stilled.

"Stupid girl. I can sense the power coming off of you," the old woman seethed. Arms behind her back, she glared down at her. "Why do you think those demons keep coming after you? You're like a walking buffet. All of that power and not doing anything to keep it contained. Like I said, you were lucky it was Hiei who found you and brought you here."

Kagome gulped. Nodding slowly, she stared down at the sheets wrinkled in her grasp.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Genkai was adamant about this. She had not come across another human with such power like this other than Yusuke. Sure, those boys from Mikaboshi City were impressive, but she only trained them for a short time. Yusuke had been her student for a long time now. She had watched him grow stronger with each passing trial. But this girl… Genkai watched her with uncertainty. There was a power locked within her. Something totally inhuman. Reiki was present, tickling the edges of the old spiritualist's senses. But there was something dark - powerful and foreboding - as well. What was it?

Genkai was determined to find out.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am the Shikon Miko."

"Hn. I thought as much."

Both women watched as a short-statured man walked into view. Spiky hair and dressed in black, he glared at the girl sitting in the middle of the room. His hands were jammed into his pants pockets. All in all, he was an imposing figure. Boldly, he entered the room, drawing closer to the girl.

"Why does a human have the Shikon Jewel? You can't use it." he started. Slow, predatory steps brought him ever closer to the girl in question. He crouched down in front of her futon. Kagome shivered. Her skin suddenly felt ice cold. But the demon's glare did not let up. "Careful, little human. _I can tell if you're lying…"_

_._

_._

_._

**End Note**: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. It's been awhile. I had part of this chapter already typed up, I just had to add more to it. So, I finally got around to it. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
